1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns vehicular steering wheel security locks used to deter theft.
The present invention particularly concerns steering wheel security locks that, by their manner of attachment to a steering wheel, are not readily defeated by cutting either the steering wheel, or the lock, at but a single location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,4384 for an AUTOMOBILE STEERING LOCK to Chen, et. al., describes a steering wheel lock that is operative to grab a single rim portion of a steering wheel between a single hook and a double hook. A like mechanism will be seen to be used as a portion of the security device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,441, for a LOCKING DEVICE FOR STEERING WHEEL to Liou likewise shows a device for locking a rim portion of a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,497 for a MULTI-FUNCTION AUTOMOBILE STEERING LOCK to Hsieh, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,222 for a SPECIAL FUNCTION OF LOCKING SYSTEM WITH THEFT-PROTECT FOR CAR EQUIPMENTS to Jang, both show steering locks having complex structure in order to perform more than one function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,037 for an AUTOMOBILE STEERING LOCK to Chen, et. al., shows a steering wheel lock having multiple sections. The security device of the present invention will also be seen to employ multiple sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,849 for an AUTOMOBILE AND PROPERTY ANTI-THEFT APPARATUS shows a protective device having a dual purpose to both lock a steering wheel and provide a protective enclosure for small articles.
In general, the prior art devices are subject to having their security function defeated by the physical act of cutting or sawing the devices and/or the steering wheel to which the devices are attached. It would be useful if a security device could offer some approach other than physical strength and resistance to preventing its defeat. After all, the strength of the security device does not generally improve the strength of the steering wheel. One security device that does so is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614 for a VEHICLE STEERING WHEEL LOCK to Anderson. The Anderson lock shrouds all or substantially all of the entire steering wheel in a steel case, and is accordingly very large, heavy and cumbersome--as well as potentially very secure.
It would accordingly be desirable if some security device could exhibit an at least modestly improved resistance to being defeated in its security function by such cutting and sawing activities as may be undertaken against either, or both, the device and/or the steering wheel to which the device is attached.